Axl
How Axl joined the Tourney Axl originally lived in the 20th century. During this period, he fell in love with a girl named Megumi. He grew up in the slums and eventually found himself in the middle of a gang war. Thanks to his strength, he was able to put an end to the conflict in six months (with no casualties). It was sometime after this victory when Axl was forced to go through his first time slip into the 22nd century. Axl enters the Sacred Knights Tournament in hopes of finding a way to get back to his own era. He was apparently led to believe that the winner of the tournament could have a wish granted to them. In the second game, Axl is wandering about, looking for Faust, in hopes of being cured by a doctor of such skill. He encounters various people on the way, and fights them, chalking it all up to bad luck. Then he meets up with Sol Badguy. After this, the path splits. In one ending, Axl fights Kliff Undersn and Justice, and then realizes that he's been thrown back in time once again. In the other (more likely) ending, he battles Faust, and then is diagnosed with involuntary timeslipping. Faust blames this on there being an alternate version of Axl in existence. Axl meets up with I-No, among other people, while wandering about. As is the case with many other characters, I-No is the catalyst that causes the events that follow. In the first ending, he meets up with That Man and finds out from him that Raven is the cause of his timeslipping, and it is implied that Raven is the alternate version of Axl that was diagnosed by Faust. In another, Axl fights with Zappa, and afterward begins to wonder how Megumi is faring. In his third ending, he ends up fighting a future version of himself; he also asks "himself" that if he can return to Megumi, but receives no answer. This allegedly has something to do with actions performed by Axl later on. Perhaps more light will be shed on this in later games. Interestingly, since the three endings have nothing to do with each other, and don't contradict each other in any way, it is entirely possible that they all happened. Axl first battles I-No. Depending on the method of victory, Axl may continue travelling, or he will once again be forced through time, during the first Sacred War, forced to battle Kliff Undersn, Order-Sol and even another version of himself. Eventually, Axl is confronted by Crow and a copy of Justice, Crow expressing intent to capture Axl. Here players can choose to have Axl flee the scene or stay and fight. If Axl picks the second choice, he slips through time again into a veritable warzone, running for his life from an army (Path 2). Picking the first option has Axl battle the Justice copy, only to slip through time again, this time to his own timeline. Jubilant, Axl sees Megumi and is about to greet her, only to be cruelly flung through time yet again. Axl then reacts with frustration as he tries to get Megumi's attention. (Path 1) Axl finds himself tumbling through time once again. After a confrontation with I-No, he is informed that he carries a message that only That Man will understand. I-No takes him to That Man and Axl lets off a string of gibberish (represented in subtitles with PlayStation button symbols) that neither he nor I-No understand. However, That Man acknowledges his message. Axl again tumbles through time, and ends up on Corneria, eight months since the battle on Venom. Upon seeing what he thinks is Megumi, it is actually an anthropomorphic feline named Katt Monroe. She offers him to join the second Smash Bros. Tourney and fight her, in return for a chance to reutrn home. How to unlock *Clear at least five Test Your Might challenges with Billy. *Play 833 matches For both methods, you must fight Axl at Edinburgh MagicaPolis. Alternatively, players can avoid clashing with Axl by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 600 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Axl, or wishing for him from Shenron, or purchashing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the British time traveler, Axl Low!" He will be seen left of Nazuna, right of Cammy, above Rentaro and below Kisarah. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Axl spins both sickles on his kusarigama. After the announcer calls his name Axl does some funky moves with his kusarigama as the camera zooms then says "I'm playing the lead here. Got it?" Special Moves Sickle Flash (Neutral) Axl sends the left sickle of his kusarigama forward while it glows giving three hits. If the Analog thumb pad is flicked upward after, Axl will follow with the Melody Chain, swinging the sickle up. But if the Analog thumb pad is flicked down, he'll do the Spinning Chain Strike, circularly spinning the sickle in front of him at a fast pace to give five additional hits. Spindle Spinnder (Side) Axl glows his kusarigama green and sends it in a circle at the opponent. If they hit, strings the opponent high up by the legs, then cause an explosion. Axl Bomber (Up) Axl glows one of his kusarigama sickles with fire and jumps up while swinging it. Sparrowhawk Stance (Down) Axl brings his kusarigama up then begins to spin the right end rapidly. Pressing B during this strikes the middle, and A hits low. Midare Gami (Hyper Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear XX Instant Kill. Axl Low makes a hand gesture saying "Time for my secret weapon!" and forming an X while his chains from his Kusarigama form a circle on the ground. When stepped upon it catches the opponent. If the opponent is caught, multiple sickles will hit the foe in alternating directions, forcing his/her body upward before even more sickles attack. After a few moments, the body bursts into flames with a Star KO scream and a life taken from the stock. Amphora Conflagration (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Instant Kill. Axl swings one of the sickles of the kusarigama up. If he hits, a cinematic plays where Axl says "Time to end this!" uses his Kusarigama to trap his opponent in a series of chains. He then snaps his fingers, causing the chains to explode along with his opponent. After this he says "You sure make this easy!" victory Animations #Axl spins his kusarigama sickles then positions it above his head saying "Let ya' guard down?" #Axl holds both sickles of his kusarigama in his right hand then points his left hand out saying "Well that was clever of me." #Axl puts his kusarigama together and closes the chain, then spins the sickles around before sheathing them, then puts his arms together and gives a thumbs up on his right hand as he says "Told you this would happen, didn't I bruv?" On-Screen Appearance Axl comes out of a time portal and activates his kusarigama saying "Go easy on me, okay?" Trivia *Axl Low's rival is a Lylatian female cat named Katt Monroe. *Axl Low shares his English voice actor with Bishamon, Gaara, Jeff F., Nephrite. Miguel Caballero Rojo, Hiroaki Matsuzawa and Solrock. *Axl Low shares his Japanese voice actor with Zoycite, Andy Bogard, Ka'hairal Balak and Beedrill. *Axl Low shares his French voice actor with Kazuma Kuwabara, Groudon, Kokuja, Bat, Gomar of the Gomar and Shioh duo, Hatchan, Joe Musashi, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Hitmonlee, Wrath a.k.a. Fuhrer King Bradley and Wyvern Rhadamanthys. *Axl Low shares his German voice actor with Ka'hairal Balak, Brad Wong, Krook, Yoichi Hiruma, Cursya and Leo Aiolia. *Axl Low shares his Arabic voice actor with Yagura, Arthur Read, Dragonair and Jo "Joe" Yabuki. *Axl Low shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Green Arrow, Helter-Skelter, Jonathan Quayle Higgins III, Whirlwind Jin and Zinger the Wasp. *All of Axl Low's playable appearances in the Guilty Gear franchise have him as a starter, but in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: the New Challengers, he needs to be unlocked. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes